herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emeraldblade95/Pure Good Removal: Patroklos Alexander
Ugh...I really hate doing this due to this characters...ego, but I might as well get it over with. Here's a Removal Proposal for Patroklos Alexander from the Soul Calibur Series. This should be an easy one hopefully. What is the Work? Soulcalibur is a series of seven fighting games that tell the story about two legendary swords: One sword is called Soul Edge, a powerful red sword well-known by international legend in the in-game universe that according to legend, can fulfill the desires of whoever wields it. It is later revealed that this is only partially true, as while the sword is indeed powerful, it has a terrible power; anyone who wields the cursed sword (as it becomes called later in the series) becomes insane and omnicidal. The sword can also manifest as a dark, misanthropic knight called Nightmare, whose only wish is to devour the souls of innocents to become god-like in nature. Many of the series characters come forward to seek the sword in order to obtain much needed power and be able to fulfill a life-long goal, unaware of the swords true colors, however several characters such as Sophitia, Taki, and the Edge Master are aware that the sword is in fact evil. The other sword is Soul Calibur, which was introduced later on, it is blue and crystalline in appearance, suggesting it is "pure". According to a lesser legend, this sword is the bane to Soul Edge, and is able to destroy the cursed sword with ease, which occurs twice in the series, under the hand of Chai Xianghua, and Siegfried respectively. Like Soul Edge, Soul Calibur (also known as the Spirit Sword) contains a spirit, one that is female in personification called Elysium. Soul Calibur initially acts as a true heroine in the early games, but in the six installment, the sword reveals its true intentions: it wants to purify the world of Soul Edge's influence by destroying everyone and everything associated with it (including those who are in fact not villains such as Pyrrha). The primary plot surrounds one or more of the main characters attempting to destroy Soul Edge in order to save the world from imminent destruction. This is done by four of the series' heroes: Sophitia, Chai Xianghua, Siegfried Schtauffen, and Sophitia's son Patroklos (which is what this proposal is about). Who is He? What Has He Done? Patroklos is the son of Sophitia, one of the series' main characters (alongside Mitsurugi and Siegfried), and the younger brother of Pyrrha Alexandra. Both characters are briefly mentioned in Soul Calibur and Soul Calibur III, but play major role in the sixth installment Soul Calibur V. At age 15, Patroklos won a sword-fighting tournament but at the cost of his father's death from an unnamed illness. Before he died, Patroklos's father Rothion told him about how his mother died: at the hands of one of Nightmare's servants Tira, who in turn kidnapped his sister Pyrrha as well. Patroklos enlisted under the service of Graf Duma, who told him to kill innocent bystanders (claiming that they were malfested, humanoids who grew insane and homicidal from being manipulated by Soul Edge), Patroklos willingly agreed, but little did he know that Graf Duma was in fact Nightmare. Patroklos eventually reunites with his sister, but their reunion is short-lived when Graf Duma confronts them and reveals his true and terrible form. He attempts to kill Patroklos, but Pyrrha stands in the way to save her brother, resulting in her turning into her mallets form Pyrrha Omega. Patroklos then sets off on a quest to destroy Soul Edge, but also to save his sister from the cursed swords' control. He initially succeeds using Soul Calibur, which Siegfried gave to him, but in doing so, the spirit sword kills his sister and sends him to the Astral Chaos. There, Patroklos learns from the Edge Master that Soul Calibur's appearance belies its personality and intentions. Patroklos returns back in time before he confronted Pyrrha, once again he defeats her, butwhen Patroklos chooses to spare Pyrrha, Soul Calibur becomes furious and crystallizes him, in the intent to use his body to carry out killing Pyrrha itself. Patroklos defeats Elysium (who took the form of Sophitia to fool Patroklos into doing its bidding), before being sent back to the real world. In the ending, Patroklos and Pyrrha abandon both swords (which have since grown docile) after realizing how dangerous they are. The then part and-in-hand, fully reunited. Why He Does Not Qualify? This should be the easy part. Patroklos is portrayed as a selfish, stubborn, arrogant jerk, who willingly kills innocents and his opponents. This qualities are all corrupting in the PG qualifications. The fact that he uses profanity on a regular basis only escalates his disqualifying/corrupting factors. Although he reforms later in the campaign, his personality still lingers with him, even after he came to his senses that he was killing innocents. As a result of his personality and actions, he (as well as his sister Pyrrha) received negative reception from Soul Calibur fanbase. Final Verdict I am confident that Patroklos will be an easy cut. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals